Ridículo
by Norami
Summary: Eperaba no tener que atender lo mismo ahora, no estaban en lugar ni en situación para hacerlo, además no pensaba, por nada del mundo, acceder a su petición: cambiar roles en la misión. De todos modos Itachi se veía bien con ese… -One shot-


Ideas random de la noche

Categoría: WTF, en serio, wtf?!

One shot

Quizás… Kisa Ita? Mmm~ no lo sé.

Narración gay, del nabo, rápida, inexplicable, extraña, marciana , etc. (?)

**Ridículo**

_Ridículo_

Aún no terminaba por creerse la misión a la que había "accedido a realizar". Está bien que fuera el tipo serio, que siempre cumple bien sus misiones, pero ¿esto? Total y completamente…

-¿Itachi-san?

-¿Hm?... –contesto después de unos momentos

-… creo que no deberías activar tu sharingan aquí…

Ah, creo que estaba tan… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Enfadado? ¿Frustrado? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero al parecer era algo tan… inusual que incluso estaba usando su sharingan sin notarlo.

-Sólo decía.

El azabache desactivo su ninjutsu ocular y suspiró cerrando los parpados. Debía conservar la calma. A fin de cuentas ya estaba ahí, ya no había marcha atrás… y el líder estaba también muy atento a que no desertaran la "importante misión."

_En extremo ridículo_

¿Y en qué consistía esa importante misión? No le importaba una mierda. Lo hbía olvidado, no quería recordar, le enojaba. Dejaría que Kisame se hiciera cargo de esas cosas y él sólo se resignaría a cumplir con su papel de… espía…

Pero ¿qué hacía esta misión tan insoportable y ridícula?

_Ridícula en extremo_

-No tiene razón de ser…

-¿Dijiste algo Itachi?

-… No Kisame… nada importante…

El chico azul le miró de reojo intentando escrutar su expresión, pero era casi imposible, su cara nunca parecía evocar emoción alguna pero esta vez, Kisame estaba seguro de que su compañero estaba muy irritado.

-¿Sabes?... no te ves tan mal.

-…

Bueno, Kisame era honesto, pero la primera vez que vio a Itachi con su disfraz para infiltrarse en… algo que el Uchiha no quería recordar, casi había soltado una carcajada. Es decir, además de ver su nada frecuente atuendo, juraba que estaba tremendamente sonrojado, contrastando sus ojos rojos.

El peliazul no pudo evitar toser para disimular una risa al recordar.

-No quiero oír nada al respecto.

Bastante gracioso, ya había oído eso antes, y mejor aún, había lidiado con un puchero, ¡sí! Un puchero del Uchiha, y esperaba no tener que atender lo mismo ahora, no estaban en lugar ni en situación para hacerlo, además no pensaba, por nada del mundo, acceder a su petición: cambiar roles en la misión. De todos modos Itachi se veía bien con ese…

-Aunque sigo pensando que esto es ridículo… -Kisame había guardado silencio por lo que Itachi continuó con la conversación, eso era raro, muy raro, indicador de que estaba a punto de hacer otra vez algún puchero. O quizás una prueba contundente de que en serio estaba… esperen… se estaba… ¿sonrojando?

Esas finas facciones quedaban perfectas, debían aceptarlo. Bueno, mejor dicho el azabache debía aceptarlo. Aún así el más alto no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por su compañero, pero no se quejaba para nada, ya que ambos tendrían que fingir algo que les permitiría pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Itachi, creo que es hora de avanzar, hemos estado parados frente a la pastelería de la aldea por al menos 10 minutos, comenzamos a llamar la atención, si seguimos así el que te hayas puesto un vestido no valdrá la pena…

-Cierra la boca Kisame, no me recuerdes que…

-Por favor, has estado mirándote en el cristal todo el tiempo.

Incómodo silencio. Rubor en las mejillas del menor. Y un desconocido que pasa por un lado, le chifla a Itachi y le lanza un beso.

-… no me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

-Eso no pasaría si me tomaras de la mano.

-¡No pienso hacer eso!-exclamo en susurros.

-Pero se supone que eres mi amant…

El pelinegro le tapó la boca. Kisame por un momento sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, quizás le había enfadado.

-Tu "esposa" ¡¿OK?! No es lo mismo… Y sólo por esta vez, no te emociones…

-¿Y quién lo está haciendo? Sólo trato de hacer bien esto para acabar más pronto.

Y funcionó. Le calló la boca. Pocas veces le ganaba una discusión a Itachi, o mejor dicho, evitaba hacer discusiones con Itachi. Creyó que algo estaba mal pero se alivió al ver que sólo agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo tras su cabello. Lindo.

Su cabello largo y negro estaba brillante, suelto y bien cepillado. Usaba un vestido con tintes rosado pálido con un listón en la cintura, unos zapatos de piso simples de color un poco más oscuro y un bolso. Maquillaje ligero y su collar aún pendiendo en su cuello. A decir verdad le sentaba muy bien el vestirse de chica, era muy bonita.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… en serio te ves bien.

-… -guardó silencio sin saber qué responder. Kisame negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Quién diría que esto fuera suficiente para derrumbar el orgullo de Itachi, o peor aún, que mostrara su lado tímido. Cada vez se parecía más a una chica. Le tomó de la mano y le acarició una mejilla.

-Prometo cuidarla bien, "señora Hoshigaki".

Inevitablemente el otro sonrió, por algo le agradaba Kisame, se llevaban bastante bien, y él sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor… o no provocar que lo mataran.

-Es "Tsuyoco" –corrigió Itachi apartando parte de sus mechones negros.

Las discusiones eran pocas, conforme se acostumbraban a la misión y más porque cada quién debía actuar de manera distinta. Toda una odisea para ambos, pero totalmente estupendo ver a "Itachi-san" de esa forma.

-No estaría tan seguro… -susurró el más alto al final.


End file.
